


A story told of men and monsters

by DragonLovingGirl6



Series: One day an angel fell [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gender-Neutral Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLovingGirl6/pseuds/DragonLovingGirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is what the victors make it out to be. After all, the ones who lost shall not speak.</p><p>(Prologue to my clunky Underfell fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story told of men and monsters

A long time ago, the earth was ruled by monsters and men.

Humans were powerful creatures, they ruled over all they saw. They were creatures, skilled in art and science. They waged manny grand wars for the good of their Gods and people. Their souls were strong and persistent, and this gave them the ability to keep holding on and try again even if all seemed lost. They truly are a force to be reckoned with.

And yet, men feared monsters.

Monsters, with sharped claws and fangs, lurking in the shadows with glowing eyes. Mysterious beings with magic that lived in the darkest forests. Those unfortunate who stumbled upon them often still spoke of nightmares manny years after. They were intelligent as well, being able to strategize and lure you into their traps. There were many rumors about children being snatched from their beds after dark, never to be seen again.

Those stories had to be true! After all, monsters could steal human souls to grow more powerful.

The two lived separated on the surface, in something that passed for an uneasy, fearful truce.

But then, war came.

For many many years, the two great forces clashed together in an epic battle. Eventually, the humans came out victorious, striking the horrible creatures down. The evil things fled and crawled into the ground, hiding within the darkness of Mt. Ebott, hoping to use it to their advantage. But 7 noble mages combined their powers and created a barrier, one that would keep the monsters trapped in the caves for all of eternity.

For many nights the creatures could be heard, roaring and snarling and scratching at the barrier. But humans slept safely, knowing they could not get out.

 

Manny years later though, fear was rekindled.

A monster came out of the mountain, dragging with it a child's corpse. It had taken the kid's soul and absorbed it, becoming powerful enough to cross the barrier. Luckily the thing was beaten down and it fled back into it's hole, but humans now knew that monsters might one day escape if they might get enough souls.

 

So people be weary of Mt. Ebott, for those who climb the mountain shall never return. Monsters will eat you and take your soul. They are just waiting, biding their time, until they have that they need to plunge our world into darkness once again.


End file.
